Enter the Future
by Dead. Now. Nevermind me
Summary: A fic around 'The Time Has Come' It starts after chapter 8 sort of. My first fic. Future chapters exploit past of my character.
1. The Dream

Enter the Future

Chapter 1: The Dream

Note:** Everything in Bold is Aletia's dreams. They are also Aletia's P.O.V.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Nor do I own any of the characters. The only character I own is Aletia McCulloch. Thank you for understanding.

_The Morning after Chris, May, Raimundo and Aletia saved Zen from the evil clutches of Chase Young._

Everyone was up. Well, _nearly_ everyone. Aletia was still asleep, while the others were training. It seemed to be going well, even though everyone wondered why she was still asleep. Of course, they let her sleep, thinking that they should wake her up later.

"Wind!" Rai cried. He used his wind against Kimiko, whom he was facing in a battle. Strong winds came. Kimiko was lucky to be still standing! She struggled, but these gales weren't going to stop her.

**I'm walking along these strange hills. They feel familiar for an unknown reason. Strong winds continue to blow. And, strangely, I couldn't hear the Wind's thoughts. The wind was quite annoying, and cold, but I continued to walk along the invisible path on the hills. I soon saw a pile or rubble—it looked like it had once been a Bungalow. Once again, this looked familiar to me. Soon, I saw gravestones. Suddenly my surroundings changed...**

"Fire!" Kimiko said, flames creating a path in front of her, right towards Raimundo. Soon, the inferno flames spread, destroying the tornados. Rai gritted through his teeth. And went to attack her with his 'Old Kung Fu'...

**A pair of corpses replaced the Gravestones. They burned, making them unable to be seen. I fell backwards. Shockingly, I seemed to remember these as well as many others. The Bungalow looked better, but it was burning with great, massive flames. I tried to escape this dreadful inferno, but had no luck in doing so. The flames began to burn the flesh of my skin. The pain was over-whelming, yet my screams were silent...**

May was battling Chris, and the tides were even, except that Chris is able to turn all of May's attacks into sludge practically. May swallowed hard. She was going to try it once more, and was probably going to fail miserably... But... it was going to buy her a _little_ time, right? May back flipped from an upcoming attack from Chris. "Water!" she cried out, upside down, in the air. Waves of water came flying from the sky, heading straight for Chris...

**The heat was agony, but I kept silent, still looking desperately for a way out. Nothing was able to grab my attention. Suddenly, waves of despair came hurdling towards me. I was surprised—and scared. There wasn't any water here except from the lake that I had passed earlier, and it wasn't big or deep enough to be able to do _that_. None the less, the water swallowed the fire, the two familiar corpses, the familiar bungalow and... Unfortunately, me. The waters drifted me from the place I had been before, making it disappear in a couple of minutes, which felt like an eternity. The waves threw me deeper and deeper within itself. My eyes stung, as I tried to swim out, but to no avail. I began to feel weak, and my eyes dropping slowly...**

Chris smirked at May, and waited till the water was completely over her, like a wave you would normally find people surfing on. Chris adjusted her cap to show how calm she was to May, and punched an invisible dummy. Chris then punched the ground. "Earth!" she cried her fist and her element forcing the ground to create a barrier from the water. The water splashed onto the earth barrier, getting absorbed by it. "Nothing to worry 'bout." Chris said calmly, the ground pushing itself downwards. May wasn't there. Chris tilted her head, only to feel a kick in her back.

"You fell for the distraction!" May said cheerfully, back flipping before Chris grabbed her foot. She taunted Chris slightly by yawning. Chris smirked once more, and ran towards May. May grinned, and their battle continued.

**I continued to fall deeper within the depths of this terror. Suddenly, my foot felt something hard. I opened my eyes wide, the stinging practically disappeared. I turned my head downwards. Earth. I had landed on something. The water pushed me into the land, as if wanting to crush my entire body. I pressed hard against the earth. So hard it began to break. The harder the waves pushed, the more the ground broke. Suddenly, the ground could take no more. It made a massive crack. All the water went in, making the crack wider. I fell with these waves, but they disappeared before my eyes. I kept bumping into the rocks as I fell. It felt like a mountain that wouldn't end. The scrapes and bruises I felt made blood trickle down my legs and arms. I finally screamed in agony. I fell further and further through this gap between the earths...**

Zen was trying to teach Jill how to use her element, while the others did their own training. Jill was using her yoga to attack Zen, while he quickly dodged them all. "Jill, prepare to face... Darkness!" Zen said, darkness consumed them, and drained Jill's energy, not to mention scare the creeps out of her. She was scared of the dark, and shivered from the cold she was feeling.

"Zen! I don't like this..." she squealed, hugging herself. She wished her Clay was there. She would have hugged him for eternity, well, until Zen stopped his attack that is!

**I continued to fall from this position. The pain I was feeling was too much to bare. I shut my eyes, preparing for the worst. Suddenly, the breeze I could feel as I fell vanished. I kept still, thinking my life would be all over. At last, I slowly opened my left eye, then my right. All I could see was darkness. I looked at my hand. Strange... I could see it perfectly. I stood on nothing, yet could feel nothing above my head, or around me. It was like I was in space, but only able to breath. I looked around aimlessly, like I had done with the fire. Still, I tried but ended the same way. Even though it could cause me to crush practically, I had hope. Maybe something would help me escape this...**

"Jill, use light!" Zen yelled through the darkness. Inside it was a shivering Jill, who was practically scared to move. Zen continued to give her these instructions until she finally tried. She clasped her hands and swallowed hard.

"LIGHT!" Jill yelled. Light attacked her dark surroundings and she could see Zen, Chris, May, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay. She dashed towards Clay, hugging him tightly. Clay smiled, blushing slightly, while Kimiko tried to stop herself from getting angry. She didn't understand why she was like this, but she certainly didn't want to hurt Jill, so she managed a weak smile.

**I continued to drift afloat in this darkness, my eyes shut tightly, my fingers crossed tightly too. I felt nothing but myself, and I was thinking that my hope shall shatter any minute. I opened my eyes, and looked at my wounds from the fire. I could still feel my eyes stinging from the water. I had even more wounds from that fall that got me here in the first place. Now, I'm in this darkness. I felt as if I could hear screams, swords clashing upon each other, and much more. All these things were familiar to me drastically. Sometimes I might even see the occasional one. It was as if my memory was gone, and it came back in flashes. Maybe that's what happened in this place. Perhaps everything I'm remembering is going to be the last thing I may see of this place. I shut my eyes again, hugging myself tightly, rolling into a ball to keep me warm. I was ready to try and sleep. Darkness was everywhere, but I couldn't care less. I was tired. After all I'd suffered; it was hard not to think about the pain. All of a sudden, a bright light pressed against my eyelids. I tried to open them, but the moment I did, I shut them again. The light was _to_ light. I put a hand above my eyes, making another attempt at opening my eyes. I did, and nearly fell backwards (if there was something to fall backwards on!) It looked like an image, but I wasn't sure. I stopped putting my hand over my eyes, and started to run that direction towards this light...**

Everyone gathered with each other. "Hey, isn't Aletia meant to be up by now?" Clay asked. Everyone looked at him.

"I thought that too. Shall we wake her up now?" Raimundo said. Everyone agreed and headed that direction, when a Master Fung whom had lost his memory came rushing by smelling a flower the was below the feet.

"It smells nice!" he said, as if he were a child. Dojo came on all fours, sighing deeply.

"Sorry kids, but you know what he's like. C'mon Fung." he said, tugging at Master Fung's coat. He willingly followed, allowing the kids to continue walking to Aletia's room. When they got there, she was resting peacefully, looking as if she had fully rested.

"Aletia... Aletia wake up... Aletia. Aletia," Chris said, trying to wake Aletia up.

**I got closer to the light. It turned out to be two ghost-like people. One was a man and the other a woman. The man's gloves looked exactly like mine, as did my necklace from the woman. I ran faster, trying to find out why they seemed as familiar to the corpses in the fire, and why the corpses looked familiar as well. I soon heard them saying something.**

"**Aletia... Aletia wake up... Aletia... Aletia..." These voices sounded like some people I knew, or had once. I wasn't that sure. I continued to run still. I had so many questions, yet so little time. Suddenly there voices broke into another voice I knew. It sounded younger than their voices before, so it must be a different person. Before I knew it, their light spread, engulfing the darkness. My eyes widened, as I felt my body feel lighter...**

Aletia jumped forward slightly, panting a bit too. Chris, Raimundo and the others jumped back too. Aletia looked around, as if she was looking for someone. "Where they go?" she asked. She looked into Chris' eyes, and shook her head softly twice. "Must've been a dream." she muttered.

"Aletia! Wake up sleepy-head! Training's started and you've been sleeping for ages!" Rai added, smiling his 'trade-mark' smile. Aletia grinned as this, and pushed everyone out.

"Well then, I would like some privacy to get changed!" Aletia shut the door on all of them, grinning to herself. Unfortunately, a voice in her mind kept nagging her that she was trouble, and this dream had happened as a warning to your doom. Aletia put it at the back of her head, while a man was laughing as he saw all this through his orb...

**O.K., it's my first fic. I would greatly appreciate it if you would R+R. Thanks!**


	2. Confessions

Enter the Future

Chapter 2: Confessions

Note: **Aletia's thoughts this time round. It too, is in Aletia P.O.V. **Anything like this is the Wind's voice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Nor do I own any of the characters. I only own Aletia. Thanks for understanding.

Aletia was just thinking about the weird dream she had, while trying to get that horrible nagging voice out of her head, and was failing miserably. It seemed like it was trying to destroy her.

"**It's all your fault your parents are dead. It's all your fault the only Wind Shrine in the world is destroyed with all students there dead. You only caused misery at all your other temples. It's your entire fault. And you know what? You'll only cause more trouble for your so-called _friends_. And they'll hate you when they find out all of your secrets!"** **this voice kept saying over and over again in my head. I tried to ignore it, but it didn't work so well.**

Aletia finally went out of the room, wearing her silver robes from the _Wind Shrine_ that voice kept nagging her about. She made sure she was still wearing her necklace; her leather black gloves with no material covering them were the thumb, pinkie and fore-finger, and a ring. The dragon of Wind smiled as she had all these on, and headed out to where the others were.

Chase Young was watching Aletia as she seemed to struggle about this. He laughed at this, thinking about how he could put this to his advantage. While he was doing this, he failed to see Alliyah walking by with Zalak trying to chat her up.

Alliyah had been hurt how Zen just left, but kept it within her. After all, she'd saved his life, and had a crush on him, but he turned out to be like most guys. Alliyah then got annoyed about Zalak talking to her.

"Zalak, shut up." she said, walking further ahead. Zalak stopped, as Alliyah herself continued on walking. He growled, and then turned away; thinking about what his brother had done to him. He hated him, and then remembered when he tricked him in battle, which made Zalak a bit happier.

"Oh, he will pay..." Zalak said smirking. He bared his sharp teeth; dried blood from the people he had killed before he had come to join Chase was on them.

Aletia looked around for her fellow dragons, and then tried to find a strategy to find them.

**Everyone in this temple, most of them anyway, hang around Chris. And the others will supposing be watching them do this. So, all I need to do to find them, is just listen to the sound of chatter!**

She thought this, but the nagging was in the background of it. Aletia followed her strategy and soon found the others, as well as girls from a part of Chris' so-called _Fan club_ speaking Japanese. Aletia gave sigh of relief. Oh, she was so glad she couldn't understand Japanese. "Hey!" Aletia said, alerting everyone. Zen ran over to her, while everyone else tried to help Chris get out of the crowd. Zen said to her,

"Hey Aletia. Wanna try and help us get Chris out of there?" A strong smile appeared on Aletia's face. She agreed. Aletia turned into Wind, jumped into the air, turned to normal, grabbed Chris' hand, turned into air again, and used her good speed to get out of there, and turned them to normal again. Chris thanked Aletia for this.

"No time! Your fans are going to run me over to get to you!" Aletia kidded. Everyone came along with the girls.

"Well, we better find Dojo; he wants a word with us for some reason." Kimiko said, on the right side of Clay, while Jill was at the other side of him. Both girls looked happy to be beside him too.

Chase Young was still watching everyone at this temple, only this time, Rose was resting her head on his lap, as he petted her. Rose purred like a sweet kitten as he did this. "Soon, I'll find a way to get rid of her, and then they will be even weaker." Chase said, an evil smile spread across his face. Dav was walking by, hearing this.

"And who is this girl?" he inquired. It probably was May of Chris but it could be Aletia. After, all, she did do that powerful punch in the jaw. Dav rubbed his chin. It slightly burned, which he cursed at. In pain for something an 11-year-old did. Chase saw this and grinned at him like he had done when Dav had punched him.

"Oh, you will see." was the reply Dav got from Chase, making him even more curious. Omi, whom was at one of the many entries, (most of which are **_USELESS!_**) has heard it, and was not frightened for not only for the warriors' life, but mostly for his sister's.

"Aletia? Aletia, I know you can hear me!" a kind, gentle voice said. A young girl looked around to see where this voice was coming from.

"**Not now Wind! Dojo's trying to tell us something!"** Aletia thought. The Wind heard, and left a cool breeze around the warriors. They all shivered, but continued to listen to Dojo.

"Dojo, why do you want to talk to us alone?" Jill asked. Dojo looked at her with a stern look. Jill shivered slightly. Sure, it was great being a monk, but why did this have to be with _all_ of them?

"Well, Jill. There's a new Wu that is extremely dangerous. It's called the Scroll of Elements. It allows the user to control an element at their will. If Chase gets it, then he can use the element that beats your own one against you. Seriously not good when you're in this position." Everyone's eyes widened with shock.

**What the hell? Why is there even a Shen Gong Wu with that power? Dojo should have kept all of these dangerous Shen Gong Wu with him! Along with the Shen Gong Wu scroll, of course.**

"Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya screamed, as she came running into Chase's throne, Josh following her. Chase looked at her with annoyance spread upon his face.

"I know. The Scroll of Elements. This time, everyone come along." Chase commanded. All of them followed. Dav came up to Chase, the Platinum Tiger Claws on his right hand.

"Where to?" he asked. Chase smiled.

"To the hills of Scotland..."

"**Wind? You still there?"** Aletia asked Wind. She could talk to the Wind like she was telepathic. She really isn't, but it did mean she wouldn't have to talk out loud.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I know you're hiding something. What is it?" Aletia growled at this, but continued this conversation.

"**Well, it just that I think I just cause trouble. And that I shouldn't be here. A nagging voice in my head keeps reminding me of what happened before, and it's driving me crazy!"**

"Aletia, why would you leave?"

"**Because if I did, no-one would get hurt like mum, dad,Uncle Eskani... You know!"**

"But, Aletia. Everyone would be doomed if you weren't here." The Wind soothed. however, it didn't sooth Aletia.

"**NO THEY WOULDN'T! THEY WOULD ALL BE LIVING! GO AWAY WIND! I WISH I HANDN'T TOLD YOU OF THIS CONFESSION!"**

**YAY! I got reviews! I feel so loved! Thanks guys. Please R+R!**


	3. A Dream come true

Enter the Future

Chapter 3: A Dream come true

Note:** Once again, bold is Aletia's thoughts.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Nor do I own any of the characters or Shen Gong Wu. I only own the Scroll of Elements and Aletia. Thanks!

**Stupid Wind. Thinking that everyone would be doomed if wasn't here... It's the other way around! I simply do not understand Wind sometimes. It's like it's weird. And to think it raised me for a year, sharpening my instincts!**

"After I was alone..." Aletia muttered under her breath. It was a true mystery to her why the Wind took care of her, but she should be thankful. The female Dragon of Wind sighed an annoyed, yet thankful. She was angry at the Wind, but thankful for its guidance.

"Aletia, come on!" a voice said from behind her, making her smile. She turned round to see Zen, waving for her to come over. She ran to him in great speed, which frightened everyone a little, but not much.

"Where are we going?" Aletia asked, looking at Dojo as he became the larger version.

"Somewhere in the Hills of Scotland." he replied, while everyone boarded Dojo.

**Hills? Of Scotland? I have to return to the place that I was born in? Oh crap! What if it's near home? Or the Shrine? Wait a minute... wasn't the dream set the there? Oh, how can this day get worse?**

Clay and Raimundo were still getting some Shen Gong Wu from the box they had brought. Rai picked up the Lunar Locket, and thought about putting it back when Clay piped in something.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What?" Rai said to Clay. He looked at Clay. Clay then muttered,

"Maybe we should take it, in case this place gets attacked, and Chase Young gets it. He'll be able to use Zen! Sure, I don't completely trust the guy but..." he then trailed off. Rai nodded with agreement, knowing why Clay trailed off. Omi had gone with Chase, unwillingly, of course. But thanks to his loyalty to an oath, he didn't come back. But Dav didn't _need _to join Chase, but he did cause of him and May. Rai cursed, as Clay slowly took the Lunar Locket off him.

"Come on, you're slowing as down!" an irritated Chris yelled, making Clay and Rai jump with fright. They looked at each other, and ran straight towards Dojo. "Took your time, didn't you? And I'm talking about both of you!" Chris said. It seemed she was still a bit angry. But, she had been alright a couple of seconds ago, right?

Chase and his group had just gone out of the portal that Dav's Platinum Tiger Claws had caused. They walked a bit further upon the great, steeply hills before them. The winds blew a kind and gentle breeze around them, which cooled them from the heat. They stopped when they came to what seemed to be an old bungalow. A burnt out, old bungalow. Two gravestones were before it, as well as a scroll, and a small box. "We have found the Elemental Scroll!" Chase said, picking it up. He looked around his surroundings, while Dav and Zalak examined the gravestones.

"Joe and Anna McCulloch. From 1964—1996. Loving parents, they shall be missed deeply. Hey, Aletia's last names McCulloch!" Dav said aloud. They all turned to him, then at Chase who seemed to be smirking.

"Well, won't she have bad memories when she comes here." he then followed it with an evil laughter.

**O.K... This is really freaking me out. The wind is blowing gently, but it will probably get worse if everything that happened in my dream is going to happen now. Hey, it's the lake from my dream! How bad can this get?**

Aletia was staring at the hills with a frightened look. What if everything repeated itself here? She gulped, changing her view from the hills to May's back.

"So, where exactly is the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked, looking at the many hills, covered with glossy green grass. The ride suddenly got bumpy when they reached a hill, with the remains of a bungalow and two grey stones.

"Down there!" he replied to Kim, who was clutching onto Dojo for dear life, like everyone, minus one Aletia, who was staring at the hill of landing. Panic started to ride within her, trying to go up her throat and scream. Dojo landed with a thud on the ground, making Aletia fall off, skidding to the stones. She coughed, while the others got off of Dojo.

"Aletia! Are you alright?" Zen asked, running straight towards her. Aletia opened her eyes, only to be able to see the Gravestones before. Her eyes widened with fear, and moved backwards.

"Aletia, are you O.K.?" May asked, advancing towards Aletia. She and Zen both noticed that she was looking at the gravestones. "Well, I guess these are in places everywhere, even here." May reassured. It was only then when she read the message was when she stopped. Everyone came round to see what was going down, and all of them were shocked.

"Aletia, are these your parents?" a horrified Chris spoke, seeing Aletia's eyes water slightly. Aletia nodded slightly, the nagging voice grew louder.

"**HA! See? Now they know your parents are dead! Now what ya going to do?" It kept saying to me. It was too much too bare. A placed my hand upon my head, checking if I was feverish. I wasn't.**

"Look who's here?" a harsh voice said. They all turned round, to see Chase and his group. They all took stances, preparing for the worst. Aletia gulped, but continued with this method. Chase grinned at this, but continued his plan. A scared Omi, a grinning Dav and an annoyed Josh stood forward a touch. "Would you want any of these people to die?" Chase hissed. They all stayed silent.

"Well then, brother. Who may do the honors?" Alliyah asked, smiling at her older brother. He looked at her, Zalak and Rose, nodding. All of a sudden, the three boys had guns at their heads. Jill looked like she was about to cry. josh could die if she doesn't agree to what Chase wants! May stood still, her skin going extremely pale in an instant. She had already lost her parents, even though they were going to take her to the Temple anyway, but she desperately didn't want to lose Omi. Chris felt a strange pang go off inside her. It startled her terrible. She looked into Dav's eyes. What was with her liking him so much? Had she even meant to fall in love with another of the dragons? Correct that. Was she even meant to fall in love with a _fallen_ dragon? Was she even meant to fall in Love at all? Chase saw the girls expressions, then said,

"Perhaps if you joined me, they wouldn't be in this position!" May looked into her brothers eyes. Fear shone within them. It reminded her of the time when they were younger. She clutched her stomach. (Not really, but you understand, right?) Jill looked as scared as the Gun simple pressed against her brother's head. Chris felt that strange pang again, wincing this time. Why would she risk her oath for Dav? Why was all she wanted to do was help him?

"I'm in." the three girls said in unison. Everyone's eyes widened with fear as the girls walked towards Chase. Soon, the guns were facing May and Chris. May was still hugging Omi, glad for his safety. Chris was looking at herself, replaying what she had done over in her head. While Jill was hugging Josh, Josh being very annoyed of being hugged by her.

"Who's next?" Chase asked, smirking evilly. Rai looked at May, while Clay looked at Chris. The two boys gave a sigh of defeat, walking over to Chase's side. Kimiko, Aletia and Zen were the only ones left. Suddenly a gun pointed to Clay, making Kimiko's eyes widened with fear. She then too, joined Chase. Chase then went into Clay's pocket, revealing a Shen Gong Wu.

"Why's that here?" Aletia asked, fear growing inside of her. Zen was petrified. Once more he was going to be in Chase's control if he didn't do something quick. But no matter what he could think of, it was no use.

"Lunar Locket!" Chase cried. The shining Sun disappeared, revealing a silver moon. Zen started to change into his beast form. Aletia stood back, tears starting to come out of her eyes. Oh why did Clay have to bring it? "Zen, come here!" Chase ordered. Zen obeyed instantly. Aletia looked at her fallen comrades.

"Why..." she muttered.

"They can go, after this!" Chase said, showing a scroll in front of Aletia's face. It was the Scroll of Elements. "See, I want to get rid of you, for if I do, they will become much weaker. And they wouldn't have your strength when you got mad." Aletia growled, but kept still. Suddenly, guns were at the heads of all of the dragons. "Now, for the magic part. And don't worry Aletia; you'll know what happens next."

"You didn't..." she whispered in fear. She looked at him with great fear swelling in her eyes. Chase just nodded.

"Wind!" Strong winds began to blow, knocking Aletia off her feet. She held the ground, trying to stand, which she did eventually. Everyone wondered why he used Aletia's own element against her.

"Fire!" was the next thing he said. Fire consumed her, the bungalow and the gravestones. Aletia looked to see a pair of corpses again where the gravestones were. It was an illusion, but it seemed pretty real. She looked around, trying to find a way to escape. The fire burned her skin, making her wince from time to time. She struggled to find a way out, but failed... again.

"Water!" Soon, the waves of despair came hurdling from the hills came again. It was just terrible. The water swallowed Aletia, yet she looked scared, but still remained calm (sort of.) Soon, they couldn't see. "Need a little help in seeing your friend?" Chase said. He raised the Falcon's Eye, showing everyone that she was in a terrible condition. They saw her as she tried so desperately to get out, yet it was as if she knew what was going to happen next. She covered a good few of her wounds from the burning fire, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Earth!" he said, after Aletia seemed to be falling asleep. Aletia was suddenly getting pushed into the ground, which had suddenly risen to her. The waves pushed at her with such great force, it looked life-threatening (Which it was.) She winced as the ground pressed at a wound she hadn't been able to cover. When the earth had had enough, however, it broke. Aletia fell into it, along with the water. More cuts and bruises appeared upon Aletia's already burned skin, making Aletia shut her eyes, tears slowly streaming down from them.

"Darkness!" was what Chase said. A dark portal appeared below Aletia. Everyone saw fear on her face, yet she still remained silent. Her feet went in, then her legs. Soon her whole body was in apart from her head.

"Goodbye everyone... Sorry..." was the last thing Aletia said, before her entire body was in this _Black Hole_. Everyone gasped in horror, as their friend was no more.

"You..." Chris said anger raging within her. Chase just laughed.

"We'll never see her again..." an upset Raimundo said, eyes huge with tear swelling up in them.

"If I am correct, you may see her _body_." Zalak said, evil somehow toning his voice. Chase smiled, bringing the Scroll of Elements into view.

"Now to finish Aletia's _Nightmare_. Light!" Chase finished. Suddenly, a light shone, engulfing everyone. When the light had disappeared, a body in perfect condition was before them. She was smiling, her eyes shut softly. Her brown, short, curly hair framed her face beautifully. Her necklace shimmered in the moonlight, her gloves invisible practically. Her blue short sleeved top and her quarter-length jeans fitted each other perfectly. Her white trainers with Velcro looked a bit muddy, but nothing serious. The body just lay, not moving. The guns from the other dragons' heads were moved away. Kimiko was the first to speak.

"Aletia..."

**What the? I feel like I've been ripped apart from my body! What's going on? Hey, what's down there?**

Aletia thought. It was going to only last a little while, this view, but it should be worth it. She saw her body, lying lifelessly down below. Her friends with tears in their eyes. Well, minus Zen, who was still under the spell of the Lunar Locket. Aletia gasped at this. A) she was actually being missed. B) It seemed she was just a wandering soul. The picture below her vanished. Time seemed to be going very slowly, if there was time in her prison. Aletia stood up, wandering what she should do. As Aletia walked along nothingness, she noticed she didn't feel pain. Probably cause she was _Dead_. She looked at her legs. No scratches or bruises. As she examined herself, years were flying by...

**Well, that's the end of that _long, boring_ chapter. I really should write better stuff. O.K., I think this is my worst chapter yet, but please R+R!**


	4. Enter the Future

Enter the Future

Chapter 4: **_Enter the Future_**

Note: There is no bold this time, so you shall not know what Aletia thinks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own any of the Characters nor Shen Gong Wu. I only own Aletia, the Scroll of Elements and any other characters never ever seen before. Thanks

A guard was walking around the Cemetery, a laser gun in hand. He was going to make sure that no-one got near the body of the Lord's first victim, which had died 50-years ago. He looked at her body, thinking why that body of an 11-year-old girl was A) Important to the Lord B) why had it not rotted? He looked as the girl's features. Short, brown, curly hair, her eyes shut softly. He looked at her delicate structure. She wore old fashioned clothes, yet they looked cute on her.

* * *

A soul was examining her wounds from a battle before her _capture_ in this black _cell_. She had only done this for a few minutes. As she was finished with her examination, she noticed she couldn't feel anything. She was purely numb. A slight chill ran through her body. It was... weird. She didn't understand anything. As if like magic, she was suddenly sitting on something, leaning her back on another thing. Her eyes shut in an instant. Her nerves were reacting drastically, making her frightened as she had been before. She then heard...

* * *

"I wonder... Would the _Renegades_ want to examine her body?" the guard spoke aloud. The body began to move slightly. The guard didn't notice this, but just kept walking along the rocky path in front of the body. The body stirred, moving. Her sapphire eyes finally seeing light that she hadn't seen for so long. 

"Where am I..." she stuttered, confusion in her voice. The guard turned around, scared of this. Why had she risen? Wasn't she dead? The girl looked around, trying to figure everything out. She then saw the guard. "Hey... Hey you!" she cried. The guard pointed his gun towards her, yet she still ran towards him.

"What do you want, girl?" the man managed to say.

"Where am I?" the girl asked. The man lowered his guard. He thought about the renegades, thinking he should take her to them.

"What's your name?" he said kindly. The girl thought for a while, thinking. The guard looked at her strangely. He had only asked her a single question, was it really that difficult to answer? Her answer soon came.

"Aletia, Aletia McCulloch."

* * *

The Lord was sitting on his throne, an evil smile across his face. The world was under his spell, his control. Thanks to two Shen Gong Wu, he was able to kill one of the Xiaolin Monk, while the other Wu kept this place dark, the moon shining brightly, causing the other to become a beast. He smiled, yet gave a sigh of disappointment. He truly didn't want to kill the monk, in fact, he wanted her to join him, but even after 9 years of trying to do so, she still denied. Of course, if he hadn't done this, maybe he would not be here, ruling the world. 

"Um, my Lord?" a scared voice echoed in the halls of the Lord's throne room. The Lord turned to see a guard, frightened for his life.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning.

"The... the body... it's gone, as is the Guard supposing meaning to guard it!" He stuttered. The Lord raised an eyebrow, anger raging within him.

"We will find that body, or else my name isn't Lord Chase Young!"

* * *

"What?" Aletia said anger in her voice. The Guard stood back, while the man wearing an amber robe was standing before her. His gaze kept on the girl who'd risen from the dead, if she was dead. It could answer why her body didn't rot, if she was somehow still living. 

"Like I said. You've been missing from this world for 50 years. Much has happened in that passage of time. But before I tell you more, you must where this." the man said, handing over a hooded robe. Aletia took this, putting it on quickly.

"O.K. Jenkins, oh Head of the Renegades, trying to defeat the Lord. Now what?" Aletia said, getting very impatient. She didn't have a clue what was going on, so she did kinda have a reason to be upset. Before Jenkins, the man in the amber cloak could speak; an army of Jack-Bots came swarming in.

"Jack-Bots!" all the people in the Renegades cried. They all screamed and shouted in fear, running all over the place. Aletia tilted her head.

"You know, they're _only_ Jack-Bots. Nothing big about them, or destructive! They are _so_ easy to destroy!" she said. A Jack-Bot was holding someone, prepared to take them away. Aletia growled. She charged at the Bot, punching it with practically no strength. It dropped the person, making Aletia able to hear their gasping. Aletia stuck her tongue out, making the Jack-Bot chase her. She ran with great speed, causing all of the Jack-Bots to chase her. She just laughed, like she was having fun, which she was, sorta. Jenkins watched as she did this, and said

"Is she really... one of them?" Aletia then was surrounded by them all. She grinned, and actually giggled.

"SURRENDER! YOU ARE TRAPPED! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE LORD!" one of the Jack-Bots said. Aletia smiled a sweet, gentle smile. She suddenly pounced at the robot, destroying it with great power. The other robots attacked her with guns. The young girl beamed, dodging the bullets with great elegance. Soon, they were all destroyed.

"Easy!" was all she said. She pulled her hood up, making sure no-one could see her face. She had a strange feeling that she _needed_ to have it over her head, or else she may never be able to go home!

"I believe... you are the one..." was Jenkins said. Aletia turned, beaming, her sapphire eyes sparkling. A cloak shimmered within the light the light bulbs were creating.

"So, about what's happened?" was all she said, before she walked closer to Jenkins...

**O.K. It's a short chapter. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it truly is confusing! I apologies for any in convenience. The rest of what has happened during the 50 years shall be answered in the next chapter. Please R+R! See ya!**


	5. 50 Years

Enter the Future

Chapter 5: 50 Years

Note: **Bold is Aletia's thoughts once more.** _This is what happens in the past._

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I also do not own any of the characters. I only own Aletia and her Shen Gong Wu minus one and any new ones, Jenkins and anyone with Chase with no actual point, and people in the Renegades. Thanks!

Aletia walked over towards Jenkins, whom was shocked at her skill. He gulped, pulling his amber hood further down. Aletia noticed his nervous self, and frowned, even though it was not able to be seen dew to her silver hood. "So, are you going to tell me, or not Jenkins?" she asked, wondering if he was so scared of her that she'll kill him after he tells her. Jenkins sighed.

"It started 50 years ago. You had been thought to have been killed, and the others mourned of your death. They still do to this day as a matter of fact..."

**What! They're still alive! That's great! But, they should've been able to defeat Chase Young! Why did _this_ happen!**

_All of the Dragons' were crying over Aletia's death. Zen, whom had been freed from the Lunar Locket to look at Aletia's lifeless body, was trying his best not to cry. He swallowed hard and walked towards her body, moving some hair from her eyes. Omi looked at her body; was this really the girl he had seen trying her best to stop the pain without joining Chase Young? Chris was looking at the girl whom was _like_ her. May was crying for she was only a child and deserved to be in her care of her parents, if they were alive to do so. Raimundo was trying his best not to cry yet was failing miserably. A girl so powerful had to die so young. Kimiko was also in tears for the 11-year-old girl. She spoke to her like she wasn't a rich girl, but like her. Clay was having a few droplets of water on her rosy cheeks. How could Chase kill someone, let alone a _girl

"_So, what shall we do with the body? Should we burn it? Or keep it as a token of punishment!" Chase Young laughed. Everyone glared at him, going a fighting position._

"_We'll kill you..." Zen said. He thinks no-one deserves to die, but Chase Young had made many people suffer; he deserved no mercy. He launched himself at Chase, just grabbing the Lunar Locket out of his hands. Chase cursed at this, but continued on to fight them. Suddenly Wuya and Dojo were shaking terribly._

"_SHEN GONG WU!" they cried furiously. Two Shen Gong Wu had been activated; the Immortality Bracelet and the Devil's Ring. The bracelet allowed one to have their lives excelled longer than should, while the Devil's Ring makes someone weaker, makes them more vulnerable to rage, yet keeps them to the side of Evil. The group went into two; Dojo, Kimiko Clay and Jillian, while the other was Omi, May Chris and Zen. Chase Young was away trying to get the Immortality Bracelet, while Zalak went to get the Devil's Ring._

"_Come on, we need that bracelet!" Dojo cried, as they ran towards the Woods of Haven. The trees had silver flowers that shimmered in the sun's light. A bracelet was seen lying upon the mossy grass before them. On the other side, however, Chase and his part of the team were prepared to go get it for themselves. Kimiko made a sprint for it, as did Chase. They held onto the bracelet at the same time. They stared into each others eyes, seeing the concentration within each other._

"_Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko muttered. Chase looked at her. He then said,_

"_I accept. Name your game." Kimiko had to waste no time thinking of a challenge. An image suddenly appeared in her mind._

"_A race. My Star Hanabi against your Cure of Osirus. Do you accept?" Chase stared into Kimiko's sea-blue eyes. Grinning form ear to ear, he said,_

"_I accept!"_

"... The details of the Showdown are not known, so I cannot picture what had happened. All I know is that Kimiko lost, allowing Chase to live forever until he _wants_ to die. Their hope was nearly lost then. However, they did not know how the other group did, meaning they could at _least_ get the Devil's Ring..."

**I guess it was only natural that Kimi lost. She _was_ facing Chase Young, and he is a difficult opponent. And of course, he has had more practice than Kimiko. So... basically Kimiko thought she could win in a race against Chase Young, thinking that she was faster. Why, however, had she not used the Jet Bootsu? Shy would have a greater chance at winning, not that it matters _now_. But, how did Zen and everyone cope?**

_The second group was running in a peaceful, yet humongous valley, with water a flowers dotted around the place. Zen was ahead of everyone, with an unknown force of determination. He ran faster as soon as he saw a something glimmer. When he got there, and grabbed hold of it, he stood still analyzing it. He was red, and had the crest of the Devil upon it. It reminded him of the opposite of it, an angel. That angel reminded him of two other Shen Gong Wu; The Angel's Ring & the Angel's Tunic, both originally belonging to Aletia at the beginning of this war. Aletia. Droplets of tears fell from his face thinking about her. This very quickly became rage. He was angry. Not only at Chase, but at himself. He should have been able to break from the spell, not be obedient with the enemy!_

"_Well, look who's angry," a sly, irritating voice said ahead of Zen. Before Zen could look away from the ring, a hand was also clutching it. Zen growled,_

"_Zalak, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Zen said, finally looking upwards, as if he were taking a breath that he had needed so long! Zen looked into the eyes of his blood-loving brother. Zalak grinned._

"_I accept."_

"_A fight. My Golden Tiger Claws against your Ring of Ganno."_

"... Unfortunately, I cannot give away details about their Showdown, as they too, are unknown. However, Zen lost, dew to a reminder of you."

**... He lost... 'Cause of... me? But, I thought... my death would cause... happiness for all? No, this is isn't the future! It can't be! This is a dream, like what I had earlier, with the elements. Must... stop self from... screaming...**

"Please, stop for a moment so I can take this all in..." Aletia muttered as Jenkins was about to continue. He did so, waiting to continue. When Aletia nodded silently to him he decided it meant he could continue.

"Then, with you being dead, he ruled the world..."

_Chase Young was sitting on his throne, laughing at all his slaves. By this time, he had ruled the world for two years. He had become aware of a group called the _Renegades_; a group trying to stop him from ruling. He chuckled at the thought of it. As he was to busy having _fun_, he hadn't noticed two people run behind him._

"_You really sure we can pull this off, Chris?" one of them said. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy had a no sleeve collared shirt that zipped up, a black pair of pants and black hiking boots. On his wrist were black wrist warmers, he also had a sword and a pair of 9 mm semi-automatic hand guns by his sides. The girl he was talking to also had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore mostly black. She glared at the boy, muttering,_

"_You don't know until you try Dav. Now come on! We need to get the Immortality Bracelet!" Dav nodded, and they continued running. They soon came to a vault. They both looked at each other, nodding. Chris then got something out of her pocket. It looked like a tail of some-sort._

"_Serpent's Tail!" she cried. All of a sudden, she was ghostly. She shivered. Chris didn't like ghosts. Never have, never will. She went through the ground and looked around for a silver bracelet. Dav on the other hand looked out in case of anything happened. He tuned in all senses so that he could hear a pin drop meters away. Suddenly, Chris came back up, holding the Immortality Bracelet, startling the Brazilian. She giggled a little bit, but quickly shook her laughter off. They both nodded. Dav soon took out what seemed to be a glove. It was platinum and seemed to have claws. Before he could say anything, a guard came marching in._

"_Freeze!" he yelled. Dav smiled sheepishly, saying,_

"_I prefer to heat things up a little, PLATINUM TIGER CLAWS, FIRE!" he used his Shen Gong Wu and swiped it in the air. Fire was created in the swipe and was heading towards the guard. The guard luckily ducked, but when looked they weren't there anymore._

"_We got it!" Chris said to the group before her. They all cheered. Well, _nearly_ all of them. She looked at the one with wolf-ears and a wolf-tail to match. "What's wrong Zen?" Chris said seriously. Zen just shrugged. Suddenly, a girl with Hazel eyes popped in, saying,_

"_It's about Aletia, isn't it?" she smiled. Zen glared at her._

"_May, why would I be upset about her at a time like this? We did get what we wanted!" he snapped back. May backed away a bit, but kept smiling._

"_Zen, she wouldn't want you to be sad, so you gotta believe in yourself. Sure, it would be nice to see her kind smile now and then, her positive attitude able to cheer anyone up, and welcome them back. But she's dead now. Don't make her death a sacrifice!"_

**To darn right! I wouldn't want him to be upset over me!**

"... They then used the bracelet to make themselves immortal. They will only die when Chase Young has been stopped. Until then, their knowledge shall grow, yet they shall not age. Since then, we have been fighting Chase, hoping to find a way to stop him!" Jenkins ended heroically. Aletia nodded.

"So, this is what has happened during the 50-years. I wonder if I can help."

"I would be fantastic if you could!" Jenkins smiled. Aletia smiled too.

"I guess it would..." she trailed off...

**... Well, that explains a bit... Well, sorry if you guys got confused with this, as it was REALLY hard to right this. (Sigh) Well, I won't update this 'till I get the 2nd chapter on my other fic, Hidden Memories. Please R+R!**


End file.
